


a thousand worlds, a thousand loves

by exarite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Tomarrymort Ficlet Dump7: Marriage of Convenience AU. Tom's visa is about to expire. He asks Harry to marry him so he can stay.8: Voldemort and Harry are still enemies but always drop their kids off at the same babysitter before every fight. (otherwise known as Single Dad AU)





	1. Sleeper Agent AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeper Agent AU written for May Writing Exercise Week 1: trope you hate (wrong BWL, dark Harry, bashing)

“There have been reports of disturbances in the forest.” Lord Voldemort’s voice was low. The mere sound of it was enough to send a shudder of pleasure down his spine, and he bowed his head in reverence.

“I’ll deal with it,” he vowed, and his pitch matched the Dark Lord’s, just as low and intimate. He crawled closer and kissed the feet of his lord’s robes, his whole body trembling just at the proximity, the chance to be so near. He raised his head just enough to meet sharp red eyes, and his own burned bright with fervor and determination. “I will not fail you, my lord.”

“See to it,” Lord Voldemort replied. The Dark Lord motioned him closer, and it was with joy that he obeyed. The touch of fingers on his jaw was shocking, a bite of coldness that made him shiver, his eyes falling at half-mast, his lips parting in a shaky exhale. Lord Voldemort’s thin lips pulled into a darkly amused smile. 

The Dark Mark on his arm thrummed in joy.

“I expect much from you, Harry Potter.”

*

Harry eyed the woods around him. He set his jaw into a hard, cruel line, his shoulders pushed back. His wand was ready in his grip.

When a rustle came from the side, he whirled around and had his wand out and pointed. A Dark curse was on his lips, but it faltered once he saw the intruder, catching on his tongue, and he stared.

“Alfred,” he bit out, his teeth pulling into a snarl. Joy. His baby brother, the Boy Who Lived, the one destined to bring about the defeat of his lord and love. His parents’ favorite, of course.

“Harry,” Alfred breathed, and—

His voice was thick with longing, relieved, and Harry frowned, suddenly unsure. He should curse his brother, bring him to the Dark Lord, but something stayed his hand.  _Don’t_ , a voice in his head whispered.

And then Alfred closed the distance between them, pulling him into a warm embrace like nothing Harry had ever had from him before. Harry stiffened, shocked speechless. He had no good memories of his brother or his parents. They had neglected him, the green on his robes enough to bring their disdain. All he had was the Dark Lord and his brand of love. 

“It’s been too long,” Alfred said into his ear. He pulled away, his wand in hand, and before Harry could do anything, Alfred was tapping his chest and whispering—

“ _Reserare_.”

And Harry remembered.

He stumbled away, his hand flying to his head, and he gasped as the memories rushed back into him. This time—

“Al,” he whispered, his hands shaking. He pulled his brother back into a tight hug, ducking his head to breathe in his brother’s familiar scent. “I’ve  _missed_  you.” 

Al’s arms were tight around him, and for a few moments, that was all they did. Just basked in each other’s presence and took the other in. It had been years, long, lonely years with Harry entrenched so deeply with the Death Eaters that only his brother and Dumbledore knew the truth. Not even Harry had known.

“It’s time,” Al said, pulling away. His eyes were a warm brown, lit up now with excitement. “You’ve waited so long, but we’re done! We take on the Dark Lord tonight.”

And—

Harry froze.

_“My lord,” he whispered, and he shook, oh, he **trembled**  as the Dark Lord touched him, took him, gave him the love he had so desperately wanted. “Thank you. Thank you.”_

_“My most devoted,”  the Dark Lord praised, and Harry shuddered in his lap. “My most loyal.”_

“Harry?” his brother asked, worried. He had always cared too much about Harry. “Do you remember the plan? Are you alright?” 

Harry forced a smile that cracked at the edges. “Yes,” he said, and he was proud that his voice wavered only a bit. He touched his left forearm where his Dark Mark lay warm and waiting, and he swallowed.

“I’m alright.”


	2. break up w ur bf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle is totally into Ginny. (Or is he?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (based of Ariana Grande's song break up with your girlfriend)
> 
> Written for May Exercise Week 2: Outsider POV

She could see them.

Tom had Harry pressed to the wall, his hand solid and firm against the base of Harry’s neck, and there was a handsome smirk on his lips as he gazed down at her boyfriend.

Harry looked furious. His face was red, his teeth bared, eyes blazing, and he looked about ready to—to do  _something_. He made a move, but his eyes slid and saw her and he froze.

He shoved Tom off him, but Tom didn’t look fazed even as he stumbled back. Harry hurried away.

When Harry reached her, Ginny frowned at him.

“Stop fighting with him,” she scolded. “You keep antagonizing him!”

“I’m not doing  _shit_ ,” Harry hissed. “It’s all him, I swear. He started it.”

“How mature,” Ginny said and rolled her eyes. She took his hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

When she looked back, Tom’s dark eyes were on her. She blushed and quickly turned away.

*

“You know,” Tom started, sitting beside her, “in a relationship, there’s always someone who settles. And then there’s someone who reaches far above their station.”

Ginny flushed, and she stared at him. He had been making pointed, barely subtle comments like that for  _weeks_  now.

“Harry’s a perfectly great guy,” she defended, as always. “He’s kind.”

“I’m sure,” Tom said. He smiled at her, charming as always. He reached out and patted the top of her hand. “You should break up with him.”

Ginny gaped. That was the most direct he had ever been. “Why?”

“Because,” Tom said, and there was heat in his tone that made it obvious what he was thinking about, “I’m a little bored.”

“It’s not right,” she said, but it was half-hearted, and she knew he could tell.

“I know,” he replied. His smile widened. He didn’t sound as if he particularly cared.

*

“I don’t think this is working,” Ginny explained, apologetic and gentle. Harry really did deserve better.

Harry stared at her in disbelief.

“You’re breaking up with me,” he stated, repeating her earlier words back at her.

Ginny pursed her lips and nodded. She opened her mouth to apologize again, but Harry quickly shook his head.

“No, it’s fine!” He said hurriedly. He covered his mouth and looked away, the tops of his cheeks red. “It’s fine, really.”

“I’m glad you understand.”

*

“I did it,” she said the next day. She was hot with shame and just a little excitement, and she stared at Tom.

Tom looked up, and his eyes lit up.

“Did you?” He asked, voice smooth as sin. He stood up and walked towards her, eyes half-lidded and devious smirk on his lips.

Ginny nodded silently, barely able to breathe as he stopped right in front of her.

“Wonderful,” he purred.

He leaned in, and Ginny closed her eyes, her heart pounding, waiting and then—

A crack of Apparition.

Her eyes flew open and she stared in disbelief at the empty space in front of her.

“What?” She asked. She looked around her. “Tom? Where did you go?”

*

She could see them.

Ginny stopped and stared as on the other side of the room, Tom sat on the sofa, his arm resting over the top, languid and loose. And tucked to his side, his face red with something that definitely was  _not_  anger, her ex-boyfriend sat.

Tom caught her gaze. He raised his hand, waved, and smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my love made [REALLY GREAT AMAZING ART](https://limonium-anemos.tumblr.com/post/184850749103/based-on-exarite-s-excerpt-break-up-w-ur) for this ficlet uwu
> 
> also, behind the scenes:
> 
> tom: we should fuck  
> harry, inwardly: oh god yes  
> harry, out loud: NO. I have a GIRLFRIEND!!11!!!1! WHY WOULD U SAY THAT.
> 
> alternatively:
> 
> harry: i have a girlfriend 😡  
> tom: and? i don't.


	3. fae tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fae tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words exact uwu

“What’s your name?”

And see, the Dursleys never warned him about the Fae and the power of the name. Even as Harry’s own magic called to those around him, they said nothing. The Dursleys never told him not to, and so it was with a smile, shy and sweet, that Harry replied.

“Harry.”

Tom’s pupils blew wide. He leaned in and smiled, a greedy little thing, and prodded, “May I have your full name?”

There was a strange light to his eyes, a spark, and Harry was hopelessly entranced.

“Harry James Potter,” he gave freely, and with it, his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules to Dealing with the Fair Folk
> 
> 1\. If they ask if they may have your name, do not give it.
> 
> 2\. Do not say thank you.
> 
> 3\. Fairy gifts are called uncertain blessings for a reason. Think twice before accepting one. (Think twice before rejecting one.)
> 
> Of course--Harry breaks all three in a span of 5 minutes. Poor baby. Tom is very, _very_ pleased.


	4. professor tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Tom & thirsty student harry

They were alone. The classroom was silent, save for the soft thrum of the air conditioner and the flip of the papers in Riddle’s hands as he fixed them.

Riddle said nothing. He didn’t give Harry anything more than a single glance before his attention was back on the stack of papers in front of him.

Harry stood up. He took his time fixing his shirt, pulling on the hem, before he ran a nervous hand through his messy hair. He didn’t think it actually helped. He probably just messed it up even more.

“Oh,” Riddle said. Harry looked up just as Riddle frowned and wiggled the doorknob. “There’s something wrong with the lock.” He tried to open it once more, but Harry could see that it was a futile effort. 

Harry’s heart sped up, loud in his ears until Harry wasn’t sure how his professor couldn’t hear it as well. He swallowed. He dropped his bag on the chair beside him.

“Here,” he said bravely, surprising himself at how rough his voice was. “Let me try.”

Riddle glanced at him and moved back. Harry made his way to the front of the classroom and stepped forward into the space Riddle had vacated, Riddle near enough that Harry could feel the heat of his body. Harry reached out to try the jammed door knob, shoving the door hard, but just as it did with Riddle, however, it only wiggled uselessly, unmoving despite his efforts.

“Guess we’re locked in,” Harry said and turned. He froze. Riddle had stepped back in close towards him, his eyes intense on Harry’s, and Harry’s mouth dried. He took a step back, the doorknob pressing against his spine and Riddle followed him.

“Er,” said Harry, his face hot. He licked his lips, and Riddle’s eyes darted down towards them.

“Whatever are we going to do?” Riddle asked lowly. He raised an elegant eyebrow, his perfect hair falling slightly over his eyes, and the urge to reach up and fix it possessed Harry. His jaw tightened, his hands twitching on the door behind him, his face flushed with warmth.

“There’s a lot we can do,” Harry breathed out. Riddle’s thin lips curved into the beginnings of a smirk and Harry’s breath hitched.

“Is that so,” Riddle murmured, leaning in, and Harry’s eyes turned half-lidded, his lips parting. “Mr. Potter?”

“Potter?  _Potter_.”

Harry’s head snapped up towards the front of the room, his heart racing. He was still standing beside his seat. Riddle was at the front of the classroom, a frown on his face and an impatient air around him. His hand was on the door knob as he held the door open.  

“Sorry.” Harry ducked his head and quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, hoping with an embarrassed flush that Riddle couldn’t read his mind and catch his dirty fantasies. He hurried down the classroom and out the door, studiously avoiding Riddle’s eyes.

Even then, he could feel them on his back as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last so far of months worth of backlog in tumblr! i'm marking this complete, but i'll probably add to this? (i hope not... I want to actually finish fics instead of dumping them once i'm bored 😭) idk let's see where ~inspiration~ leads me.
> 
> maybe someday i'll come back to these fics too and finish them 😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As the French Do_ sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably will make more sense if you read [As the French Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853260) first 😅 uh, tiny drarry bit also there.

Riddle stopped abruptly at the sight of him, and then a slow, pleased smile curled up his lips.

"Well, hello," he greeted smoothly, sidling up closer to Harry. Harry glowered at him, backing up.

"Don't," he said, holding out a hand to stop him from coming closer and Tom's eyebrows rose up.

"I haven't even done anything yet," he said, amused, and Harry's glower increased in intensity.

"You've done plenty, thanks," Harry replied, his teeth gritted.

"So what's a little bit more?" Tom's voice pitched low as he leaned in, and Harry felt his cheeks heat, his anger growing even as arousal coiled hot in his belly.

"No," he said, shoving his finger hard against Tom's chest. "That's not going to work on me again. You can't. I won't. Not again. I know you pull this a lot, I know I'm just your flavor of the month, and I'm not interested."

Tom abruptly leaned away, the honey butter smoothness cracking off, his eyes cold now and lips thin. "I see," he said. He crossed his arms and appraised Harry, eyebrow raised in mockery.

"Does your boyfriend know?" he asked, voice cruel, and Harry flinched, faltering.

"Look, I don't know what your fucking problem is but--"

"Harry?"

The two of them looked up the staircase. Draco stood there, eyeing the both of them warily.

"What are you two doing?"

Harry opened his mouth to give a flustered excuse, but Tom quickly beat him to it, back straight and voice as smooth as before. "I was just having a chat with your partner, Mr. Malfoy. Have a pleasant day."

He brushed past Harry roughly and Harry grunted as his shoulder hit him. He glared at Tom's back as he walked away. He had to force himself to relax when Draco made his way down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you for lunch," Harry said apologetically, smiling thinly. Draco's lips quirked and he leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Well, I'm surprised," he said, and Harry laughed, high-pitched. He glanced back as Draco started to lead him away, and he felt his gut clench when Tom turned a corner and disappeared from sight.


	6. ginny/harry/tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for all the fics i've written where harry cheats on ginny 😂

“So, have you ever been with a guy?” Ginny asked, unendingly curious but not expecting much.

And then Harry flushed a deep red and Ginny immediately sat up, her eyebrows flying up to her forehead, her jaw dropping.

“You have!” She said, delighted, and she grinned as she leaned in. “Who?”

“It was—It was Riddle,” Harry muttered and—

“Riddle?” She echoed, voice high-pitched, stunned. “But I’ve slept with Tom.”

“What?” Harry asked, his eyes widening as he turned to face her, just as surprised as her.

“When did you sleep with him?” Ginny demanded

“7th Year—“

“Same! When you were in 7th and I was in 6th!”

“What?” Harry repeated, giving her an incredulous look. “But we were already together then!”

“Except for that one week when we—“

“—went on a break, yeah, that’s when I—“

“—Me too!”

They gaped at each other.

"Un-fucking-believable," Harry said. "Riddle has some explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then all three of them get together uwu poly yay


	7. marriage of convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marriage of convenience trope subversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for may exercise week 4: trope subversion

 

“What?” Harry’s voice cracks, and his knuckles whiten where he has them clenched against the table. “Can you repeat that?”

“My visa’s going to expire,” Tom says calmly. “I can’t stay any longer.”

Harry swallows. “So what are you going to do?”

Tom tilts his head, his gaze dropping to his cup of tea in front of him. He lifts it up from the saucer and takes a long sip before he answers. “Abraxas suggested I get married.”

“Married,” Harry repeats. He feels dazed.

“Yes,” Tom replies. “I was going to ask you.”

“Me,” Harry repeats once more, feeling like a broken record.

Tom’s eyebrows pinch and he frowns at Harry. “Yes. You.”

Harry looks away, and he just barely holds in his hysterical laughter. He shakes his head and pushes his chair back, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

“No,” he says and smiles grimly.

Tom’s frown deepens. “No? Why?”

“It’s not a good idea,” Harry says, voice strained, and he avoids Tom’s gaze. 

“Why?” 

“Because,” Harry says tiredly. He exhales, looking up at the ceiling for help. He closes his eyes. Fuck it. “I’m in love with you, Tom. I have been, for a really long fucking time.” He looks back down just in time to see the blank look on Tom’s face before he laughs, short and bitter. He covers his face.

“…I can see why that would be a problem,” Tom says. He doesn’t say anything else, and Harry opens his eyes, his gaze flicking up to meet Tom’s. 

“You don’t sound surprised.”

“Of course not. I’ve known for years.”

Harry snorts, despite himself, and Tom graces him with a thin, distracted smile.

“I do want to help you though,” Harry says meekly. There’s little he wouldn’t do for Tom, but not that. A marriage of convenience will kill him. Literally, possibly. He never knows with Tom. “I’ll help you find someone.”

Tom stares at him for a long while, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Then slowly, finally, he nods. 

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

*

“Bellatrix?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong with Bella?” Harry groans. “She’s obsessed with you, you know she’d do anything for you. It’s like a 24/7 ego boost, just the kind of thing you like.”

“Exactly,” Tom says, irritated. “I need privacy. She doesn’t understand the concept of personal space.”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“Besides, you don’t like her.” Tom says it so simply, as if there’s nothing more to it, and Harry’s eyebrows shoot up.

“So? I’m not the one marrying her.”

Tom ignores him. “I want someone who isn’t in love with me,” he says scornfully. “This is just a beneficial arrangement.”

“Why’d you ask me then?” Harry can’t help but ask. He immediately flushes. Tom hadn’t brought up his confession again, thankfully, and Harry is glad for it, but…

Usually, Tom doesn’t hesitate to use things against him. Harry knows it. He’s used to it. They grew up together in the orphanage, of course Harry’s used to Tom and his quirks. He’s all the more fond for it.

“Because you’re my best friend,” Tom says slowly, as if Harry’s an idiot. “You know you’re the only one I tolerate.”

Harry opens his mouth, faltering before he closes it once more. He ducks his head and hides his pleased smile.

“You’re my best friend too,” he feels compelled to say, and his pleased smile doesn’t fade a bit, not even when Tom rolls his eyes.

“I know,” Tom says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok in my head, this is aro Tom and asexual Harry, and tom goes through all these people and he doesn’t want to marry any of them, angst and blah blah blah they end up getting married in the end and make it work.
> 
> (tbh i do actually want to finish this one but i'm not ace at all and i'm unsure about writing aro/ace characters bcos i feel like i'll get it wrong 😅 maybe MAYBE i'll pick this up again and just ask a friend)


	8. same babysitter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voldemort and Harry are still enemies but always drop their kids off at the same babysitter before every fight
> 
> or:
> 
> Single Dad AU

“Wait!”

The battle stopped. Wands dropped to the side as Harry Potter held out his hand, and Death Eaters and Order members alike froze, spells dissipating into the air.

Lord Voldemort frowned.

“Ah, shit,” Harry cursed as he looked down at his watch. “I told Luna we’d be done by 11.”

“How unfortunate,” Voldemort said, his voice dry and uncaring. “Think ahead next time, I told her midnight.”

“Hey, I don’t know about you, but Lily has a strict bedtime and—“

“Let’s reschedule. Next week, Thursday?”

“Luna will be going to France on Thursday, best make it Friday.”

Voldemort raised his chin in disdain. “If we must. I’ll see you then.”

“Sure.” Harry rolled his eyes. This wasn’t even weird anymore. Sarcastically, he said, “It’s a date.”

Voldemort’s head whipped towards him, his eyes narrowed, and it was only then that Harry belatedly realized what he had said. He flushed, straightening up, ready to stammer out something to save himself but—

“It’s a date,” Lord Voldemort agreed. He gave Harry no room to reply. With an unseen gesture, he and the Death Eaters Disapparated with a loud crack, leaving Harry alone with the flabbergasted Order members.

“Mate,” Ron said as Harry turned to him, his mouth opening to explain, “don’t even try.”

*

  
"Oh, balls, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up my heir, just as you."

"I call them my kids, like any other normal person, but that isn't the point!" Harry waved his hand angrily. "We had an agreement! You leave, I wait five minutes after you dramatically disappear so you have time to pick Delphi up and leave, and by the time I get here, you're supposed to be gone!"

"Of course," Voldemort said agreeably, "but how are we supposed to plan our date if I'm gone by the time you're here?"

"I—" Harry choked. "Wait—what—no!"

Hurriedly, Harry yanked open the door to Luna's house, his cheeks as red as his daughter's hair.

"Lily!" he yelled desperately. "Let's go, we're leaving!"

Lily poked her head from behind a wall, glaring at him. "I'm not done, dad! Go talk to Mr. Voldemort for five more minutes!" Her head disappeared again back into the hallway.

"You heard her." Voldemort smirked at him. Harry scowled.

It was going to be a long five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> james: ur NOT MY DAD AND IM NEVER CALLING U DAD  
> voldemort: good. i respond to "my lord"

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlets below 1k. Originally posted on my tumblr under the tag "fic i'll never finish" lmao.
> 
> -i'm exarite on tumblr  
> -send me prompts uwu (maybe i'll do it, maybe i won't)


End file.
